


Washed Away

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Shower Sex, Trans Female Character, Watersports, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: In which Emily and Lena try something new.





	Washed Away

When Emily opened the door to the apartment she shared Lena, she was hit with the strong smell of Indian takeaway. It was practically tradition by now for them to have curry the night Lena returned from a mission that took her away from London. She placed her handbag on the hallway table and hung her coat up on the hook by the door. 

“Lena?” Emily called out, announcing her arrival.

Lena’s head popped around the door frame of the bedroom with grin on her face, “Hiya, love. How was work?” 

A smile grew on Emily’s face both at the sight of Lena being back in their apartment after two long weeks and the dinner already laid out on the table. She could feel her cheeks warming when she noticed the large jug of water in the middle with an equally large cup that Emily knew was for her. It suddenly made sense why Lena had been hidden away in the bedroom. 

“It was like it always is. Endless, boring, and having Anderson driving me crazy.” Emily replied, taking her seat at the table. 

The cup in front of her plate was already filled and she could feel the condensation buildup on the glass as she picked it up to start drinking it. Emily knew this would be a long night. Lena joined her at the table, taking her seat across from her. 

“How was the mission?” Emily asked as she piled both rice and curry onto her fork. She knew Lena couldn’t give much of an answer but it felt wrong not to ask anyway.

“Nothing exciting happened, just spent most of my time covered in dirt, sand, and sweat.” Lena said with a smile, barely able to hold herself back from forcing the curry into her mouth. She didn’t need to say more than that for Emily to fill in the gaps about her location. 

When Emily had finished her first glass of water, Lena put down her fork so she could fill it up again, giving her an eager grin as she did so. They’d talked about doing something like this for months and only a few weeks ago, Emily finally agreed to try it after mulling it over in her mind. This had been a fantasy of Lena’s long before they had met a few years ago. 

“Something that  _ was _ interesting was the noodle eating contest that Genji had with Zarya when we got back to base. Of course, Genji talked a big game and then lost horribly ‘cause y’know, Zarya is massive.” 

Emily couldn’t keep her eye off the smudge of curry sauce at the corner of Lena’s lips as she talked. She liked letting her ramble on about the various interesting characters involved in the newly reformed Overwatch, it was far more interesting than discussing her own job, at least. 

By the end of dinner, Lena had re-filled her glass of water over and over until the jug was empty and there was no more water to drink. Emily felt uncomfortable but it was nothing she couldn’t deal with for now. Emily was so full with water she'd been unable to finish her meal, rather then through it away though she put it in the fridge knowing she'd likely be working up quite the appetite later.     

Lena had made herself cozy on the couch in front of the holoscreen, flicking through the news channels they were subscribed to so she could catch up on anything she’d missed. Emily took a seat next to her and took the chance to wrap Lena’s arm around her shoulder so she could cuddle in close. She grimaced as Lena chose to be a tease, purposefully lingering on channels that had anything to do with water, first a surf contest and then shark week.     

Any drowsiness from how much food she had eaten was kept at bay with the growing urge to use the bathroom. Emily could feel the pressure of her full bladder building in her abdomen and she shifted how she was sitting to ease it. It didn’t take long for it to be so much that no amount of change in her position relieved the urge. 

“Lena, I think I’m ready.” Emily said, rubbing her hand against her stomach. She didn’t really know much about what to expect next and could feel the anxiety bubbling up inside her. 

Lena practically bounced off the couch with her excitement, more than ready to finally experience something that she’d been hoping Emily would agree to for months. She took both of Emily’s hands and helped her up off the couch to guide her into the bedroom. Standing up from the couch only made it worse, the pressure of in her bladder shifting with every step. 

The bedroom had been set up to accommodate their plans for the evening. Their queen sized bed was pushed towards the far wall and a light blue tarp in the middle of the room replaced it, a chair placed on top of it. The chair was a cheap one that Emily had purchased from the local IKEA based on Lena’s instructions. She had made it clear they needed one with slats in the seat. On the top of the dresser in the corner was a lineup of their various toys, including Emily’s favourite bullet vibe. 

“Take your clothes off for me.” Lena said, her voice taking on a more authoritative note.

“You’re not usually so forward, pet.” Emily purred in reply, but was quickly put in her place with a sharp glance. 

It wasn’t often that Lena took charge in their bedroom but for this specific fantasy, she had asked for control and Emily was more than happy to give it to her. She licked her lips as she stripped her clothing and placed them in the corner of the room to keep them out of the way of their activities. 

When Emily turned back to face Lena she swallowed thickly at the sight of the silk rope in her hands. Bondage was a particular favourite of hers and Lena knew it. She made her way to the chair and took her seat, shifting herself to make sure she was comfortable before being tied up. Lena made her way over to her with a smirk playing on her lips and started by tying rope around Emily’s midsection. Matching smaller pieces of rope kept her hands tied behind the chair and her ankles to the legs. 

Lena knelt in front of her with a soft smile, “How’re you feeling, love?” Her demeanour was softer now, giving one last check in before they really got started. 

“Like I need to pee.” Emily said with a grumble, feigning frustration. 

Lena saw through her facade, grinning up at her, “Soon enough, pet. Soon enough.” She punctuated her words with a teasing press of her fingertips to Emily’s abdomen. 

Emily’s bladder gave a desperate lurch, the pressure on her stomach almost enough to make her let go but she quickly regained control. She took a few deep breaths and could feel her cheeks warming with both embarrassment and arousal. Lena stood up and walked back to the dresser where all their toys were currently on display, bringing Emily back yet another glass of water to drink. 

She eyed it curiously, wondering how Lena expected her to be able to drink it with her hands tied behind her back like this. Her question was answered when the glass was pressed to her lips and tipped slowly for her to drink. Some of the water spilled down the sides of her face and her neck, surprised by it before Emily managed to chug down the rest as fast as Lena was pouring it. 

“What a mess. Getting water all over yourself like that.” Lena said as she pulled away the glass, putting it back on the dresser. 

Emily couldn’t help but shift in her seat, rubbing her thighs together as she felt herself getting more turned on by being reprimanded. With the extra glass of water she had just drank, Emily could feel the urge to go building even more, but they’d agreed she wouldn’t until Lena gave her permission. 

This time when Lena returned to crouch in front of her, it was with the bullet vibe that had caught her eye when they first entered the bedroom. It was cold when it was pressed against her clit and a breathy sigh escaped her lips as the toy was switched on. Emily’s back arched away from the chair and closer to Lena as she moaned. 

It didn’t take long for her bladder to remind Emily of her steadily growing need to pee. She let out a low groan of frustration as the pleasure from the toy against her clit blended in with the strain in her abdomen. 

“Lena,  _ please _ .” Emily huffed a breath, shifting in her seat in a pointless attempt to ease the urge. 

“Begging already?” Lena teased with a grin, “I knew I was good but…” She trailed off with a giggle at the unimpressed look Emily gave her.

Lena shifted the toy into her left hand, keeping the vibe against Emily’s clit as she slipped one finger into her. One finger quickly became three with how wet she had discovered Emily was between her embarrassment and the pleasure from the toy. She could see both the surprise and happiness on Lena’s face as she realised that Emily was enjoying this despite her original hesitation. 

The feeling of three fingers inside her and her full bladder made for a strange but satisfying combo. It also made her more desperate. Emily squirmed in her restraints, trying both to get closer and further away from the relentless attention Lena was giving her. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Emily repeated, “I don’t think I can hold on much longer.”  

Lena hummed as she seemed to consider that, purposefully dragging things out before giving her permission, “How about you let go for me then, love?” She finally said, pressing a kiss to Emily’s stomach. 

Even with permission, Emily couldn’t let go at first. There was still a mental barrier to doing this even with all the precautions taken to make sure the mess wouldn’t be too bad. Lena noticed and withdrew the hand that had been inside her, bringing it to press down hard on Emily’s stomach and smearing her slick on her skin. 

She whimpered and squeezed her thighs around the hand still between her legs. It was impossible to hold back even with the mental barrier there. Pissing herself was not something Emily had ever considered to be something she could be interested in until now. Still, she couldn’t help but be turned on with the way Lena’s eyes watched her with rapt attention. 

Emily tilted her head back and clenched her eyes shut with a loud moan as the vibe was pressed harder against her clit. Both the relief she got from letting go and the pleasure from the pulsing of the toy brought her to orgasm. The sensation of it all happening at once was unlike anything Emily had felt before but it certainly wasn’t  _ unpleasant. _

Her body shook and she drew her legs together as she felt herself coming even as she pissed all over Lena’s hand and the toy. It felt warm against her skin as it ran down her legs and through the chair onto the floor. As it came to a stop, the only sounds that could be heard was Emily’s heavy breathing and the slow drip of the final dregs hitting the tarp. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” She breathed, finally opening her eyes to look down at Lena. 

She watched as Lena withdrew the toy and turned it off, flicking her wrist to get rid of the remaining wetness on her hand. When Lena stood up and tossed the toy onto the tarp for now, Emily couldn’t keep her eyes off the obvious erection straining through the front of Lena’s shorts. 

“Time for us to get cleaned up.” Lena sounded breathless, as if she had been the one in the chair.  

Emily rolled her wrists to stretch out the muscles as Lena untied her. Once she was free, Lena held out a hand to her in offer to help her up and Emily took it, cringing at the feeling of how wet her thighs and calves were. As fun as that was, she was desperate for a shower now. 

Lena passed her a towel to dry off her legs before she could step off the tarp and head towards the shower. By the time Emily joined her in the bathroom, Lena already had the shower running and the water hot for her. She got under the water as soon as she could, watching Lena undress through the glass with a smile. Emily always had an idea of how much she’d enjoy this scenario, but it was something else to see how Lena’s body reacted to it. 

She grinned to herself as Lena joined her in the shower, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing kisses to the back of her shoulder as she could feel her hard cock against her ass. Emily couldn’t help herself, reaching back to wrap her fingers around the base of Lena’s length and giving it a firm squeeze as she stroked it. Lena gave her a loud appreciative groan as she relaxed against Emily’s back. 

Lena’s own hand slipped down Emily’s front, fingertips finding her clit to return the pleasure she was receiving. Emily used her free hand to support herself against the wall of the shower, moaning as she felt the circling around her clit tighten. She felt Lena’s hips jerking forward into her hand and it brought a smile to her lips. 

“Inside?” Lena asked, her voice strained. 

Emily nodded, spreading her legs more and bending forward to give Lena better access before guiding her cock to her entrance. Lena’s hand covered her own and pushed her way inside Emily with a groan. They both huffed a breath as their hips were flush against each other, taking a moment before starting to move. 

Lena’s free hand moved to Emily’s hip, short fingernails digging into her skin as she thrusted into her. Her head rolled forward to press against the shower wall next to her hand, moaning as she felt Lena’s cock moving inside her. She could tell by the way Lena’s breaths came out ragged and strained that she was already close. 

“You feel so good, Em. Nice and tight around me.” Lena groaned out, breathing hard against Emily’s shoulder now. 

The fingers playing with her clit picked up the pace, trying to help Emily along to her own orgasm. She clenched around Lena and rocked her hips back to meet each thrust and the groans of pleasure she received brought a smile to her face. Lena’s thrusts stuttered, the hand playing with Emily’s clit faltering as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Inside?” Lena asked again, this time meaning something else entirely. 

“ _ Fuck _ , yes, inside.” 

Emily was surprised when she ended up being the one to come first. She moaned Lena’s name loudly, her eyes squeezing shut as her cunt clenched hard around her cock. Lena wasn’t far behind after being so close, coming inside her with a few more jerky thrusts. 

They stood there, gasping for breath as they came down from their orgasms together. Lena pulled out when she started going soft and gave Emily’s shoulder a parting kiss as she stepped back. 

“Fancy  _ actually _ getting cleaned up now?” Lena asked, taking hold of the shampoo bottle from the shelf. 

“Hmm,” Emily paused, taking hold of Lena’s wrist, “ _ Nope _ .”


End file.
